penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Resse Arryn
Appearance Resse Arryn is human blacksmith who stands at 5’ 9”, he has a rugged physique. His hair is generally a bit matted on the top of his head the dark brown sides rolling into a full beard which adds to his rugged looks. He is very well defined muscularly and generally can be seen in varying stages of soot. Personality Resse is very extroverted in his dealings with customers, easily talking to them and being pulled away from his work at the prospect of learning about his customers. Self-Confident in all parts of his life, he is a cunning businessman whose craftsmanship is something he is very willing to show off. Family Parentage Dennas Arryn, was the first Legendary Mithral smith of Hofsa. He would go on to rival the best smiths of the Irt Atoll over the course of his life while training his son Resse. Some of the weapons in which Dennas Arryn crafted are considered the best still to this day. Maiya Arryn was known for very little in her life outside of her relationships. While the courting was happening she spurned a total of 6 nobles before she would marry Dennas who was still gaining reknown. Siblings Draven Arryn would be known in Hofsa for his terrible disfigurement during an accident at the forge. In his youth he would not pay much attention to the rules of his father and end up horrible scarred from this and never be seen near a forge again. Draven would meet his end during the events of The Reclamation. Romek Arryn was notable for his off birth which took place directly at noon, while this was not the only circumstance as the milk all soured around him. Romek was gifted with magical abilities well beyond any sort of explanation but could only perform them with the sun in its zenith. Romek would meet his end during the events of The Reclamation. Claiborne Arryn would take to the anvil much as Resse did in his youth, however his greed would lead him to being known on the Irt Atoll for reasons other than skill. He would attempt to destroy the reputation of his brother and instead be banned from practicing his trade on the Atoll. He would leave for The Kingdom of Estaria, where he is the main crafter for the kingdom. Fauna Arryn was always considered her mother’s daughter, with looks which had many suitors attempting to win her hand. This would draw the ire of a once friend Rosemary Zehla who would be very jealous of her attention, and many rumors would be spread about the rivals of Hofsa. Rosemary would get her final revenge selling out the location of Fauna as she gave herself up both dying during The Reclamation. Early life Resse Arryn would be born on the 12th of December, in year 4,912 of the 6th Sanctus Era. He would be born in the Hofsa Thieves Guild, as there was complications with his birth. Dennas Arryn would craft Salna Blackmont a special dagger in return for her hunting down a relic which would allow both mother and child to survive the event. Age 10: Resse would take up apprenticeship with his father Dennas Arryn and quickly show both a love for the forge and a true skill beyond his years. Rumors would spread that a true apprentice had been found. Age 13: Resse would find a hobby in breeding dogs as the family would start training mastiffs. He quickly enjoyed the small breaks from the forge to take care of the dogs. He would be known to breed some of Hofsa’s best search hounds. Age 15: A traveling craftsmen named Gramdus Stonehammer would visit Hofsa. Resse would find and befriend the Dwarf. Resse would spend most of his time learning how to mimic dwarven craftsmanship in weaponry and can make it perfectly in his craftsmanship as a result of this friendship. Age 18: As Resse would begin to enter his adulthood he would finally be able to become known as the Legendary Mithral smith. The Irt Atoll would argue he would still need to create a number of truly legendary weapons to surpass his father Dennas Arryn, but his father left the anvil and would enjoy his last 5 years of his life watching his son work. Adulthood Age 22: As the rumors of Resse’s work would spread an Elf named Sarmyar Whiteoak would venture to Hofsa. Impressed by Resse being able to recreate the dwarven style, Sarmyar would teach him the ways of the elvish style allowing Resse to mimic the style to a perfect match. Age 23: At the passing of Dennas Arryn, in almost a small silver lining to the event for Resse, he would be named the only legendary smith of Hofsa. Storyline * Resse is currently enslaved by the shadow fey, mass producing weapons for their army. His once love of smithing has been turned against him as he forges blades for what ever they have planned in the future. Category:Ezora NPC Category:NPC Category:Hofsa Category:Blacksmith Category:Legendary Mithral Smith